1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radiographic apparatus, which may be suspended from the ceiling, for use in surgical diagnosis or in diagnosis of the circulatory system, and having a C-shaped arm for supporting an X-ray tube and an image receiving unit. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique of wiring a plurality of electric cables connected to the X-ray tube and image receiving unit disposed at opposite ends of the C-shaped arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of conventional radiographic apparatus for use in surgical diagnosis. This apparatus includes an X-ray tube 1 attached to one end of a C-shaped arm 3, and an image receiving unit 2 attached to the other end of the C-shaped arm 3. The image receiving unit 2 includes an X-ray image intensifier and a television camera. The C-shaped arm 3 is slidably supported by an arm holder 4 for rotation about the center of the arc. The center of the arc is set to an examinee lying on a bed or the like, and the C-shaped arm 3 is rotated to varied angles without moving the examinee. X rays are emitted from the X-ray tube 1 to sites of the examinee to be inspected. The image receiving unit 2 picks up images of the X rays transmitted through the examinee.
The above apparatus has a plurality of cables connected to the X-ray tube 1 and image receiving unit 2 at the opposite ends of the C-shaped arm 3, respectively. Such cables are passed through hollow interiors of the C-shaped arm 3 and bundled into an electric cable C adjacent a middle position of the C-shaped arm 3. The cable C extends outward from a lateral surface of the C-shaped arm 3, reaching a main body 5 of the apparatus, in a loose, relaxed form necessary to accommodate movement of the C-shaped arm 3.
However, since the C-shaped arm 3 is movable according to varied examining conditions, slack portions of the cable C extending from the lateral surface of the C-shaped arm 3 to the main body 5 of the apparatus may encumber treating or control operations, and may interfere with an operation to drive the C-shaped arm 3. Particularly when slack portions of the cable C are present above the examinee, these portions could sag into contact with the examinee or with personnel engaged in a surgical operation such as doctors and operators, thereby impairing sanitation.